


Sharing Secrets

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: ML Fluff Month [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marichat, Profound confession, fluff month, ml fluff month, mlfluffmonth, mlfluffmonth day 27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: ML Fluff Month Day 27 || Profound Confession || Marinette admits some things while Chat is sleeping. Then Chat admits some things because he wasn't sleeping and heard everything Marinette said.





	Sharing Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally feeling better just in time because my new semester starts today. Yay, please kill me.

It was a typical night for Marinette. She was seated at her desk, working on her designs while she listened to Chat Noir’s deep breathing from where he’d fallen asleep on her chaise. She felt a small smile grow on her face as he began to purr.

Marinette continued to sketch as she began to softly voice things she was a little too embarrassed to tell him while he was awake. It was so much easier to confess certain things to him when he wouldn’t even hear her. “You know, I love it when you purr. Knowing that you’re just as happy being here with me as I am that you’re here. And, well, I’m just kind of in love with you in general.” Marinette sighed, knowing she’d never have the courage to say something like that to his face.

“Do you mean that?” Marinette froze. Chat’s voice was gravely as he spoke through the purr. “Because, I-I’m in love with you too.” She spun around the face him, eyes blown wide. A hand was glued to the back of Chat’s neck, a nervous expression Marinette knew well.

“I-I meant it. D-do you mean it?” Chat beamed at her, getting up from the chaise and striding over to stand before her on her desk chair, taking her hands in his.

“Yeah, I meant it too. I’m in love with you Marinette.” She stood, looking up at him as she made a decision. A huge, life changing decision that she really hoped he took well. Marinette rolled up on her toes and pressed her lips to his, pulling away a moment later.

“I know we aren’t supposed to do this and Tikki is going to kill me but,” Marinette took a deep breath, gazing up into Chat’s cat like eyes. “I’m Ladybug.”

“R-really?” Marinette nodded. Chat let her hands go, moving up to cup her face. He brought their lips together again, kissing her deeply. “I’m Adrien, Adrien Agreste.” Worry overtook his face as Marinette began to laugh.

“Oh, kitty, I’ve had a crush on Adrien for so long. This is so ironic. I stopped having feelings for Adrien, only to have feelings for Adrien still. This is just too perfect.” Chat began to laugh along with her.

“Even more ironic, I gave up my feelings for Ladybug to pursue my feelings for you, who is also Ladybug. We’ve been stuck in some sort of love square this whole time.” They laughed together for several minutes before Marinette was able to catch her breath.

“I guess we have a lot of time to make up for then. Would you like to go out tomorrow? We could go on a picnic in the park?”

“I’d like that Princess. We do have a lot of dating time to make up for, don’t we? How about an Adrienette date during the day and a LadyNoir date that night?” Chat laughed at his use of ship names as Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Sounds like a date, or rather, dates. I’m going to kiss you again now, okay Kitty?” Marinette slid a hand behind his head, tangling her fingers his soft locks.

“Any time you’d like, My Princess.” Pulling him down, their lips locked once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
